


Fool's Empress

by Karen0111



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen0111/pseuds/Karen0111
Summary: Makoto x Mitsuru Basicly. Oneshot.





	Fool's Empress

"It's all your fault dammit!" Junpei yelled as he pinned Makoto to the wall. Makoto just had a blank expression on his face. Junpei's anger started growing more and slammed him again to the wall.

"Say something!" Makoto winced at the pain.

"Iori! that's enough!" Mitsuru shouted. As Junpei let's go of him, Makoto clutched his chest as he felt something painful in his heart. 

'It's all my fault.... Isn't it...'

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Mitsuru asked as she approached him. Before Mitsuru could placed her hand on Makoto's  shoulder, he answered.

"Y-yea, I'm fine..." Mitsuru heard a slight tremble in his voice. 

'Everyone is gonna die because of me... Aren't they...' Makoto felt a sharp sting in his chest. He slid his hands back inside his pocket, trying to keep his composer. Makoto made his way upstairs. 

"How can he be so calm at a time like this?!" Junpei shouted in anger. 

"He IS our leader after all." Akihiko replied, still depressed. Mitsuru still couldn't let go on what has taken place.

'he was scared' Mitsuru thought. 

"Is he really okay?" Fuuka asked, slightly worried about their leader. 

"He takes crap like that from me all the time, why wouldn't he be?" Junpei replied. 

"Yea but, don't you think that was a little overboard." Yukari said as she stood up in anger. 

"I hope he really is okay." Fuuka said, on the verge of crying. Yukari sat beside Fuuka and hugged her. Koromaru whimpered as he came close to Fuuka. 

"I'll check if our leader is okay, until then,I suggest all of you gets some rest, we still have school tomorrow." Mitsuru said. Yukari still held Fuuka as they went up, followed by Ken and Junpei. 

"Don't worry about him, he's our leader." Akihiko told Mitsuru as he went up the stairs. 

Mitsuru proceeded up the stairs to Makoto's room. She knocked twice at the door, but no answer. 

"Yuki? Are you there? It's me, Mitsuru." Still no response. Mitsuru reached for the door nob and found that it was unlocked. 

"I'm coming in." She said as she opened the door. When she looked inside, nobody was there. She decided to check the command room. 

"Yuki, are you there?" Mitsuru asked as she opened the door to the command room. No one was there as well. When she came out, she heard a slight breeze from the roof.

'Oh please no!' She hoped that wasn't the case. She ran up and pushed the open door wide. And there he stood at the center of the roof. Mitsuru approached him and stopped when she was at his side. He was looking at the moon. They stayed like that for awhile. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon." Makoto said as he broke the silence. 

"Yea, it is." Mitsuru answered. When she turned to look at Makoto, Mitsuru saw him crying. 

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked as she placed on his shoulder. 

"It's... It's nothing...." He said as he walked towards the ledge, stopping a few inches away. Silence fills the air. 

"Mitsuru?" Makoto said, breaking the silence. "What is it?" She asked, approaching him.

"I'm sorry.." Makoto's reply stopped Mitsuru at her tracks. He started pacing towards the edge again, no sign of stopping. 

"No!" Mitsuru shouted as she ran to him. Before he fell, Mitsuru grabbed his waist and pulled him back. Makoto landed on his back and Mitsuru was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. 

"Do you think suicide is the answer?" Mitsuru tried to shout, but her voice was breaking down, as tears filled her eyes. Tear drops fell on Makoto's face. Makoto sat up and placed his hands on both sides of Mitsuru's face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears. 

"Don't think that you have to handle everything by yourself. You can rely on others." Mitsuru said as she placed her hand on top of Makoto's.

"You can rely on me." Makoto felt that piercing pain again, but it felt different. It wasn't the pain he felt from what Junpei said, it was from the pain Mitsuru felt when he didn't talk to her. 

"I'm sorry.." Makoto whispered, as tears started to form.

"All of this is happening because of me, I shouldn't have come back here, I should have just left when I had the chance, I sh-" Makoto was cut of when Mitsuru pressed her lips against his. He was shocked at first, but slowly closed his eyes as they passionately kissed. Mitsuru leaned forward as Makoto still had his hands on both sides of Mitsuru's head. They separated, gasping for air. 

"This isn't your fault." Mitsuru said, still gasping for air. 

"We didn't know what was gonna happen. We had to protect everyone. And that is what we are going to do." Mitsuru placed her hands on Makoto's face, and Makoto's hands went down to her waist. 

"Also, to let you know, meeting you is something I will never regret." Makoto was shocked at what Mitsuru said. 

"And why is that?" Makoto asked. 

"Because I can get to do this." Mitsuru pulled Makoto for another passionate kiss. They broke apart again for air. 

"I'm in love with you, Makoto." Mitsuru said as she hugged him. Makoto backed away abit, which made her sad, but then kissed her forehead. 

"I love you too, My Empress."

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaa~~~ I love this pairing!! So why not show them some love. Comment on how should I improve, cause I'm still a beginner.


End file.
